


A cold Night

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Winter 2018 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Class 77 had decided on taking a trip together during their winter holidays, however they had not anticipated that the weather would suddenly and drastically change.Day 3 of theSoudam WeekPrompt:Snowstorm| Music |Cuddling





	A cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning I was thinking about making this in a fantasy setting, however the thought of world building and how much time it would cost made me decide against it  
> So maybe I'll one day make something like this within a fantasy world, if I feel like it

Sitting within the moving bus that class 77 had summoned to safely escort them all into the deepest mountains where they had wished to spend their winter holidays together, Gundham was holding a pleasant conversation with the Princess of Darkness, who was seated next to him. However he had to admit that despite him participating in their conversation, his mind was occupied with other things. Mainly with the mortal sitting one row before him, together with his ally. Kazuichi, one of Gundham's closest allies, suffered a curse that turned travelling into torture for the mortal, so Gundham tended to keep an eye on him to make sure that he was feeling well and if he needed assistance of any kind.  
“Gundham, are you listening?” the voice of the She-Cat pulled him out of his mind and made him look at her apologetic.

“I am deeply sorry, She-Cat. I do admit that I have not been paying attention for a moment.” He could not recall what she had said, that led her to call out for his attention.

Being a sharp mind, her eyes followed the line of vision that Gundham priorly had in his distracted state and her eyes ended on the Tamer of Automations. Her fact turned into an amused and knowing smile, as she gave a small chuckle, “Oh, that is not problem.”

Despite his best efforts, Gundham could not help the faint colouring of his cheeks. Sometimes Gundham did regret informing her about his hidden infatuation for the Pink Haired One, as she enjoyed teasing him for it occasionally. Though he did prefer her innocent teasing more than her attempts of playing a matchmaker, as these always ended with him and Kazuichi ending up in awkward situations.

Wanting to turn the conversation back towards the initial conversation, Gundham was just about to ask her to repeat what the She-Cat had said. However before he had been able to, Sagishi raised themselves up and called out for the attention of their comrades. “Since we will arrive soon, did you all decide on who will share a cottage with whom? If not, please make up pairs of two now, so that we can all easily check in.”

Wait, sharing cottages? This was the first time where Gundham had heard about this. Looking at Sonia with confusion, he raised an eyebrow. “Can you inform me what they have meant with their statement of us needing a partner for residing within cottages? I have been in the impression that were were residing within an hotel during our stay?” This was the last information he had been given at least. However all of his allies seemed to be already in the knowledge about this, unlike him. All except of Kazuichi, who seemed to be just as confused and asked the same question towards the Easily Angered One sitting next to him.

“Oh, didn't I tell you that the hotel was booked out and so Sagishi and I changed our lodging?” the Princess of Darkness looked as innocent as a newborn cat, “I'm sorry, it seems like I forgot to tell you about the change.”

 

The way that her eyes shined with mischief betrayed her innocence, thought Gundham had yet to learn why his closest ally had lied and kept this information secret from him. However while he was questioning the She-Cat's motive, his ears picked up the conversation between the Tamer of Automations and the Easily Angered One.

“When was it agreed upon that we change locations?” Kazuichi asked Fuyuhiko with the same amount confusion as Gundham was experiencing, “And why didn't ya tell me?”

Shrugging the other off, the Yakuza Heir turned his face away with what seemed to be mild annoyance, “I guess I forgot. But what does it matter? You just need to find someone to share a cottage with, it's not that hard and it's not like we're going to another town or anything.”

“I guess.” the Sharp Toothed One shrugged, before looking at his ally, “Say, do ya wanna sha-”

He was suddenly cut off, as the Easily Angered One replied, “Sorry, I can't. I'm already sharing with Nekomaru.”

“Wait, what?” Kazuichi looked surprised at his friend, before looking almost insulted, “You asked Nekomaru before me? And I thought we're brothers.”

Turning his eyes at the other's whining, Fuyuhiko turned his attention back towards his ally, “Well, he asked me if I wanted to share when it was decided on that we're going to stay somewhere else and I agreed. So I'm gonna say the same thing that I said to my little sister when she was annoying me that she wanted to also come on this trip. It's fucking though, so deal with it.”

“Fine.” he replied with a slight sulk in his voice at being dismissed, “Then I'm just gonna ask someone e-”

Again he was cut off, however this time by the She-Cat who suddenly stood up and looked over the back of his seat, “Kazuichi, Gundham also needs a partner, so you two can share.”

Like it was planned out between them, the Easily Angered One agreed with a sly grin, “Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Share with him.”

So this was what their sudden forgetfulness was about.

“Really?” Kazuichi also sat himself up, kneeling on his seat to look at Gundham, “Wanna share then?” To Gundham's surprise the mortal looked almost bashful at asking.

Though Gundham guessed that he did not look any better at the moment. “I guess that this can be arranged, if you wish for it.”

“Ah, yeah.” Kazuichi nodded, before holding his head, “But I'm gonna sit down again now.” he let himself fall back onto his seat so that he was sitting normally, his face turned back into the direction that they were driving. It seemed that even this short amount of time of facing back was too much for his condition.

 

Looking at his ally, Gundham gave her an accusing stare. “Please to tell me, She-Cat. Could it be that the fact that the Pink Haired One as well as I were not informed about this chance of lodging was more intentional as you try to make me believe?” he asked with a low voice that only she could hear. There was no chance that all of their allies turning forgetful about this one important topic was all due to coincidence.

Being caught in her and their classmate's scheme, the Princess of Darkness gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry, but we though that you might not have the courage to ask Kazuichi, before he found himself an other partner to share with.”

“Me, not having courage? That is preposterous!” He was the Overlord of Ice, he did not fear anything. Though he might needed to admit that he did maybe hesitate occasionally when he intended to ask Kazuichi out until he missed his chances. Yet this was no excuse for their allies to... “Wait, what do you mean with 'we'? Please do not tell me that you have informed the other mortals about... my emotional state.” he lowered his voice even more. If the She-Cat broke his trust and talked about his feeling for Kazuichi with their allies, he would be devastated.

“Oh no, I didn't.” she hastily replied, “They have however caught on about it, but I swear that I didn't say anything. I would never do something like this.”

Her voice was filled with sincerity, so Gundham decided to believe her. With her being the future ruler of a kingdom, he could not imagine her being one to break trust. “If this is the case, then I do believe you.” However he was not exactly thrilled that his other allies had noticed his infatuation with Kazuichi; though he did guess that as long as Kazuichi himself did not notice, there was no harm done. At the very least he hoped so.

 

***

 

Just as the Nameless One had announced, the group had arrived at their destination a short while after they had reminded them about finding partner to share a realm with. While they had then walked into the main building to check them all in and retrieve their keys, the rest of the class unloaded their luggage from the bus.

As the Tamer of Automations was currently leaning against a wall while trying to make his stomach calm again after the long drive, Gundham took the liberty to unload Kazuichi's luggage as well and carry it to him.

“Here, Pink Haired One.” he placed them next to him, just out of the reach of the snow that was covering everything around them. “I have thought that you might need some assistance with gathering your belongings.”

Looking up towards Gundham, Kazuichi gave a thankful, albeit weak smile, “Thank ya, Gundham.”

Feeling his face heat up, Gundham quickly turned his face away before the mortal was able to spot his reactions, “You are welcome.”

 

Before their conversation could develop any further, the Nameless One returned and again calling in the attention of them all. “Everyone, I've got the keys now.” They said as they held up the mentioned keys, “Our cottages are the first four ones on either side of the main building. The lobby, dining hall and sitting areas are all within the main building, and you can always call there for free with the phones inside of the cottages should you need something.” they then explained, while adding more informations like the times where the meals were served and how to reach the centre of the town from their more secluded lodging. When everything then had been discussed, Sagishi then began distributing the keys; the men were to stay on one side, while the women on the other side of the main building.

 

As Kazuichi was still feeling unwell after their long travel, Gundham took his luggage as well as his own, as they went towards the cottage with the same number as the keys they have been given. Walking inside, they were greeted with a modest sitting area, furnished with a small television, a small table and a sofa facing the television and a small hearth – though Gundham doubted that the hearth would provide much warmth if it was lid, as it probably was more for decoration and the room was equipped with a radiator.

Aside from the sitting room, their realm was also equipped with a small kitchen with a sitting area for when mortals wished to prepare their meals on their own, a decently sized bathroom with a shower, and two equally sized rooms with double beds.

Looking around Gundham did believe he could stay within this realm for the upcoming days of their trip. That he also had the opportunity to share this realm with Kazuichi also filled his heart with excitement, though also with the faintest anxiety.

“Which room do ya want?” Kazuichi asked from next to Gundham, looking at the two doors leading to each of the bedrooms.

“I have no preference.” he replied, as they were identical by the looks of it, “So I will let you decide which you prefer.”

“Then I'll take the left one.” the Pink Haired One shrugged, walking towards the door that was in front of him. Nodding to this, Gundham then placed the other's luggage into the room he had chosen. “Thank you again.” Kazuichi smiled up at his ally, before looking towards the bed, “But if ya don't mind, I'll lie down for a bit, before I really get sick...”

The mortal's skin colour was still more pale as it was the norm, so Gundham nodded, “You are as always welcome. And rest well, Sharp Toothed One.” With this Gundham left the room and went into the one assigned to him.

Placing his luggage to the side, he checked on the well-being of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction who had been residing within his clothes during their travel. To his joy they were all just as energetic as ever and they explored their temporary realm with interest. Preparing their nest, he then placed some food and water for them down, before he went to unpack his belongings and placing them into the provided closets.

As soon as he had finished unpacking, he noticed that his four Devas had now finished inspecting their surroundings and had retreated into their warm nest to rest. Not wishing to disturb them in their rest, Gundham then took one of the books he had taken with him and went into the sitting room to read while relaxing after the travel. For a moment he had considered inspecting the main building, however as it was still in the early hours of the day and he wished to be close should the sick mortal need assistance with anything, he decided to stay within the cottage for now. He could inspect everything at a later time, maybe even with Kazuichi at his side.

Leaning back into the soft sofa, Gundham then began reading.

 

***

 

Gundham was not sure how much time had passed when he suddenly heard an energetic knocking against the cabin door. Closing his book and placing it to the side, Gundham made his way towards the door and upon opening it, he was greeted by the Loud One, who was bouncing on her spot with excitement. Thought what caught his attention was the fact that she was covered in freshly fallen snow. He had not noticed that it had began snowing while he had been reading.

“Gundham! We're all out in the snow to play, so you and Souda-Pop like totally need to join!” Ibuki exclaimed with what bordered on a scream that could awake the dead from their eternal rest.

Being accustomed to her boisterous voice, Gundham simply ignored the volume at which she shouted in her excited state, “While I do appreciate the offer, the Tamer of Automations is currently resting after the travel.”

“Don't worry, I'm up.” the slight sluggish voice of Kazuichi suddenly rang out as he walked out of his assigned room, now looking healthy again after having the chance to rest. “Anyway, what is it?” he walked up towards Ibuki and Gundham, standing next to the latter.

Still bouncing on her spot, the Loud One repeated herself again, “Ibuki and the others want you to come out and play with us in the snow!”

Being a mortal that enjoyed activities within the icy element, the Tamer of Automations' eyes lit up at the invitation, “Awesome, I'm in!” He then turned towards Gundham, “You're also coming, right?”

While Gundham already wished to join in the first place, the way Kazuichi was looking up towards him with hope in his eyes made Gundham's icy heart melt. “Of course I will join you mortals. I am the Overlord of Ice after all, so I am within my element.”

“Sweet!” Kazuichi gave a joyful grin and then informed Ibuki that they would join then shortly, before he quickly closed the door to keep the cold out, while getting prepared. As soon as they both were dressed for the icy weather, Kazuichi ran towards the door and pulled Gundham with him by his hand, “Come on, Hamster-chan.”

Gundham did not mind the contact that they shared in that moment as he followed his close ally and object of his affection, however he had to pull his sacred scarf over his face to hide the blush that had formed.

 

Outside they were greeted by all of their allies, as the snow was steadily falling down onto them. It took little to no time until the first snowball flew throughout the air and hit the first mortal, which led to a fierce, yet joyous battle breaking out between the allies as they all fought for victory. At some point Gundham spotted how the Pink Haired One had been cornered by his two closest allies, the Ordinary One and the Easily Angered One, who were both closing in on him with snowballs raised in their hands. Using their distraction, Gundham threw two snowballs in close succession, hitting both their targets and helping Kazuichi avoid their coordinated attack on him.

“Thanks Gundham!” he laughed and at this they then formed a team, fighting their foes together.

When energy was beginning to run short for the group, the battle was then ended and being among the victorious ones that did not give up beforehand, Gundham and Kazuichi cheered, before turning towards other activities. The class began building snow-sculptures – mainly snowmen – and snow-angels, while others held conversations and enjoyed the pearly while scenery around them as more snow silently fell, adding to the picture perfect image of a mountain with a peaceful forest surrounding them.

 

However as the sun began to set and the cold began to bite, the group did notice something that was off.

“Say, is it just me or is the snow getting kind of heavy?” Hajime asked as his eyes were turning towards the sky, where more and more snow began to fall.

As all mortals also turned their attention towards the slowly darkening sky, the Tired One agreed, “It is. Maybe we should go inside now, I think.”

“Going inside sounds good.” the Athletic Warrior agreed, her hands rubbing together in anticipation, “They should have served the food by now and I'm starving.”

Now that she had mentioned it, Gundham did also notice that he had grown to be quite hungry. As it was getting to the time to have dinner, the group agreed and made their way towards the main building where the dining area was located.

The food was pleasing and more importantly filling, though Gundham had to agree with his allies that their offered meal did not reach up towards the meals the Lascivious Chef always offered to them. However in the end it was still delicious. During their shared meal, the students all shared conversation with each other at their tables and also between the different groups, just like they were used to it from their realm of learning.

 

After they all had finished their meals and ended their conversations, they then left the main building. However as soon as they set foot outside, they were all stopped in their tracks as a concerning amount of snow fell and the winds have picked up into an unforgiving velocity, making the icy snow feel almost painful against their bodies.

Looking up with surprise and shielding their eyes from the heavy snow, it was Hiyoko to first speak up, “What the hell? Where does all this snow come from?”

“I'm not sure.” Mahiru, replied and held her mate close to shield her from the merciless ice, “The weather forecast didn't say anything about a snowstorm, only that it was going to snow.”

Gundham had also checked the foretold weather before leaving for the trip and he had also not heard anything about a storm. Yet there was no denying that a snowstorm was currently raging throughout the night.

It was then the Warrior of Swords who spoke up. “I believe we should all return to our cottages for the night, before someone gets hurt. I will escort you all.”

“Peko, you better go to your cottage, before I have to drag you there.” Fuyuhiko replied to her with a firm voice, not wanting his mate to move outside this snow for too long, “Everyone is in pairs of two anyway, so we all will be fine.”

As the Easily Angered One was correct and having one of them walk around for that long was foolish, they all agreed on quickly returning towards their assigned realm in the pairs that were sharing their lodging anyway. So Gundham and Kazuichi quickly made their way back towards their realm, which was the one furthest out. Just to make sure that they were able to find their way throughout the darkness, as the heavy snow was obscuring their field of vision and made the lights outside almost useless, Gundham and Kazuichi stayed close to each other until they reached the small building.

 

After fumbling with the slightly frozen door, the pair then quickly moved into the warm building, away from that dreadful weather. Even within that short walk Gundham and Kazuichi both felt how the cold had burned itself into their skins and they quickly removed their outdoor clothing that was now covered in the white snow.

“Fuck it's cold.” The Pink Haired One commented as he knocked off some excess snow from his hair, “Where did this storm even come from?”

Taking a look outside of their window and not seeing anything aside from darkness and the heavy snow that was obscuring the faint lights around them, Gundham then replied, “I am not sure. However for now we are safe from the unforgiving ice.”

“Good.” Kazuichi went towards the sofa and took a seat, while turning on the television. “Wanna join?” he then asked the other.

As it was still too early to rest for the night and there was not much else to do, Gundham agreed and joined his ally, taking a seat next to him. After skipping throughout some of the offered channels, they then stopped at a show they both enjoyed and often liked to watch together back at their realm of learning. Both had already seen that specific episode that had been playing, however it was still entertaining nonetheless. While relaxing and sharing some small talk between them, Gundham had to smile. It was pleasant having the opportunity to spend some time with the other mortal, without having any of their allies joining in. Not that he minded having his other allies around him, mind that, he just liked to sometimes have some time alone with Kazuichi, as it was a rare occurrence.

 

Watching how the figures moved along the screen, playing out their roles, Gundham awaited the moment where the twist would play out that would change to course of the tale from the whole story. However instead of a surprising twist, Gundham and Kazuichi were suddenly embedded in darkness as all the lights and electronic devices turned themselves off at once, leaving nothing but darkness.

“What the fuck?!” Kazuichi shrieked, being startled for a moment from the sudden darkness, “What the hell happened now? I can't see anything!”

Quickly grabbing his mobile out of his pocket and turning on the light, the room was very faintly illuminated, making it possible for them to see each other. “I am not sure what exactly have happened, however I am guessing that the power has failed.”

“Great.” Kazuichi whined as he himself took out his mobile phone for light. “Don't tell me this is because of the snowstorm outside.

“I would guess this is the case.” Gundham replied as the went towards the window. Unlike before he could not see any more light anywhere, “It does seem like we are not the only ones who have lost our electricity.”

“Yeah, just got a message from Hajime in the group chat. He and Nagito also have no more electricity.” Kazuichi replied, while adding that the others were also writing the same in reply. Gundham's own mobile was also vibrating with every new message that was send by his allies inside of their shared chat.

Getting out of his seat, Kazuichi looked around the room with the help of his mobile, “I'll see if I can maybe find an electric panel in here somewhere and maybe get it going again.”

This was a sound idea, as this was one of the skills of the mechanic. “I do believe I have spotted one within the kitchen. While I leave this task to you, I will in the meantime start a fire within the hearth to give us more light.”

As both men agreed to their arrangement, both went towards their assigned tasks. While the Tamer of Automations made his way towards the kitchen, Gundham used the provided wood to start a small flame within it. As the hearth was on the small side the flame was also not what one would call bit, however it did offer them more light than their mobiles did. The warmth it emitted, as weak it was in comparison, felt pleasant against Gundham's chilled hands.

However this was the moment where he noticed that the cottage was beginning to cool down. Getting up from his space on the floor, Gundham made his way towards the radiator to hold his hands against it and as he feared it was loosing heat. It seemed like the heating was also powered by the electricity. Again his mobile phone vibrated and as he checked, Chiaki had written to all of them that she had phoned the mortals that were owning this establishment and that they are not able to currently repair the damaged main power supply and that it might take some time until it would be able to run again. This was not what Gundham had been hoping to read.

Deciding to see how Kazuichi was doing, Gundham walked into the kitchen where the mechanic was currently inspecting the electric panel. “How are you coming along, Tamer of Automations?”

“Not good at all.” Kazuichi replied defeated and placed his screwdriver to the side, “This panel is fully functional, so I guess the problem is within the main supply in the other building. I also don't have all my tools with me, so even if I went into the main building, I couldn't do much like this.”

“I have feared as much.” The chance that the problem could have been within this building had been slim. However they now had a problem if they were not able to regain their electricity within their realm. While it was not that much of a predicament to spend their time within the darkness, it was beginning to turn cold within the building.

“Did ya get the fire going? I'm really starting to freeze.” Kazuichi was rubbing his chilled hands together to heat them up again.

“Yes, I did.” Gundham answered before turning into the direction of his assigned room, “You can go on ahead towards the hearth, while I check up upon the Dark Devas.” When the other agreed and left the kitchen, Gundham went into his room where the Devas were cuddling for warmth within their shared nest. As their mortal forms were not designed for such temperatures, Gundham quickly gathered them, letting them climb into his scarf to keep them warm. Just as he was about to leave, he stopped for a moment and took the blanket from the bed, guessing that it will come handy in their current situation.

 

Returning towards the sitting room, Gundham saw Kazuichi sitting in front of the heart, trying to warm his mortal form up.

“Not really big this thing.” Kazuichi commented as he noticed the other walk in, “But better than nothing, I guess.”

Gundham had to agree with his ally. The hearth did not offer much warmth just as he had suspected when first seeing it, however it was still a source of warmth during this storm, even if it was small. Walking up towards his ally, Gundham also kneeled down next to the fire, the blanket still in his arms.

“Ah, you brought a blanket, good plan.” Kazuichi said as he noticed the other holding it.

Looking at the blanket and feeling his four Devas cuddle against Gundham's mortal form for warmth, a thought filled his mind. Trying to make sure that his voice did not break, he then suggested to Kazuichi, “I have been thinking, as it is a common tactic for living beings to fight the icy weather by huddling together for warmth, it might be wise for us to do the same. At least for this night until our heating returns.”

Gundham did not dare to look at the other mortal, fearing that he might have overstepped some boundaries with his suggestion. While the other mortal was known for seeking out physical contact with his allies, including Gundham himself, by leaning against them or hugging them, there was still a difference between these acts and cuddling with another mortal, even in such a situation. It might have been a inappropriate suggestion, now that he was thinking about it.

“I guess we could.” Kazuichi suddenly replied, pulling Gundham out of his thoughts and make him look at him with surprise, “I mean, if ya don't mind and all. I know that ya don't really like being touched for too long.”

“I do not mind.” Gundham replied bashfully, pulling his scarf slightly more over his face, “If I would be opposed against this idea, I would not have suggested it.”

“I guess you're right.” the other mumbled, while looking at the sofa behind them. “Maybe we could pull the sofa closer? Would be more comfortable than the floor.”

 

Agreeing to the idea, both then stood up from the ground and adjusted the distance between the sofa and the hearth, so that they would be able to feel the heat which was emitted by the hearth. As soon as they had everything placed, they then quickly retrieved the blanket from Kazuichi's room as well, before they took a seat on the sofa. Being smaller than Gundham was, Kazuichi leaned against him, letting the other shyly put his arms around him, as they put the blankets around them, covering their bodies and shielding them from the sinking temperatures around them.

It was an awkward situation for the allies and both were silent. However it was warm between them under the blankets with the fire gently burning before them, illuminating their surrounding with its soothing flame. It felt pleasant, if Gundham was honest with himself and he enjoyed the chance to hold Kazuichi close like this, even if he was shy about it.

“Warm.” Kazuichi gave the softest smile as he leaned more into Gundham's body, savouring the warming heat.

Shyly looking at the other, Gundham had to also smile, “I have to agree.”

 

After this it turned silent between them, as they both fully relaxed in the warmth they shared. It had ceased being embarrassing and nothing but content stayed behind. It was a truly pleasant experience, as they both watched the flickering flames move in their entrancing dance.

“I was kinda surprised that you actually suggested this.” Kazuichi then whispered softly after a while of silence between them. The other mortal never was one to withstand silence for too long and always needed some form of sound to keep his mind clear. “I was thinking about asking for a moment, since I often heard about people cuddling for warmth and all, but I wasn't sure if ya would even like the idea.”

Gundham kept his eyes on the flames as he answered, just as Kazuichi did, “While it is true that I do not prefer having other mortals touch my poisonous form for long periods of time, if I even let them at all, I have to admit that I do not mind it if it is you.” Gundham could feel a faint blush forming on his cheeks at what he had said.

“Really?” Kazuichi turned his face away from the fire and towards Gundham himself. It may have been simply his wishful thinking, however Gundham could have sworn to the dark gods themselves that the other had almost sounded hopeful.

Pulling his scarf over his face until only his eyes were able to stick out from the fabric, Gundham shyly nodded, “Yes, I do mean what I have said.”

“I'm actually kinda surprised. Usually when I just as much as come close to ya, you always look away and have this scowl on your face, so I always guessed ya found it annoying or something.” Kazuichi admitted with confusion and slight sadness in his voice. However his eyes were filled with what seemed to be curiosity.

Having the Pink Haired One believe he bothered Gundham by seeking out his attention had been the last thing that he had wanted, so Gundham quickly tried to clear it up and make the other's mind feel at ease. “I do not mind having you close to me, Kazuichi. In fact I do enjoyed it, as you are in fact my closest ally.”

“Ah, that's reassuring then. I really feared that I was annoying you and all. I mean we haven't had the best start after all, so it wouldn't have been surprising.” he said with a relieved smile on his face, “Though I'm glad that we're friend now.”

While the other was making a carefree smile, the way that his eyes turned ever so slightly to the side and how he began to play with the fabric of the blanket between his fingers, was concerning for Gundham. It were just small gestures that Kazuichi himself probably might not be fully aware of, however Gundham had noticed that when the Sharp Toothed One was feeling anxious or distressed, his eyes would begin to look into the nothingness while his hands began to fumble with whatever they could grab – most often his hats or his tools. So Gundham was sure that something was amiss. “Do you have something on your mind, Kazuichi? You seem distraught.”

Looking up as if he had been caught doing something forbidden, Kazuichi stared at Gundham with wide eyes. “I ehm...” he began and needed a moment to catch himself gain, “Ah, it's just something you just said that caught me off guard for a moment, so don't worry.” he waved the other off.

Sadly this had the opposite effect than making Gundham not worry. “I am deeply sorry if I had said something that has made you feel unwell. It has not been my intention.”

“Ah, no, it's okay, really.” Kazuichi quickly said, “It's just that ya said that I was your friend and all and yeah.”

Now Gundham did not understand anything any more. Was it that upsetting to be his friend, that Kazuichi felt distress about hearing it? “Do you not wish to be my ally?” Their relationship had begun with them being on bad terms and seeing each other as rivals, however as Gundham had always found a liking for the sharp toothed mortal he had hoped that they were able to fully put their foolish rivalry behind them.

Widening his eyes with shock, Kazuichi waved his hands as if he were trying to stop the other, “What, no! I love being your friend! It's just that I was kinda hoping for more between us and that ya-...” he turned silent as realisation slowly hit them both, making both of them blush. “I-I mean... Just forget what I said! I'll just go to bed now!”

Trying to escape the situation, Kazuichi tried to stand up to go to his room for the night. However before Gundham was even able to register it himself, he pulled the other back again and held him close. “Did you just mean what you have said? With you wishing for more?” Kazuichi had a look like a deer caught within a headlight at the question and a part of Gundham wished to let him go and escape that situation. However Gundham could not bring himself to let the other escape in that moment. He needed to know.

Realising that the other man would not let him go without an answer, Kazuichi looked away to avoid the other's gaze. “Yeah... You're quite cute and I really like you, so for a while I was hoping that ya might actually like me back and think of me as something more than a friend. I understand if ya find it weird and all, since we were rivals for a long time and we're both guys after all, but yeah...”

That the other was feeling uncomfortable was obvious even within this dimly light room. It took a lot of courage to admit to having feelings for another mortal, when one wasn't sure if the object of their affection reciprocated the same feelings. So now that Kazuichi had laid out his vulnerable side like this and admitted his feelings, Gundham decided to finally do the same. “I do feel the same.” he mumbles shyly into the fabric of his scarf, “For a long while I have been wishing to share my path with you, however I have never found the courage within me to confess this to you.”

At this, Kazuichi's eyes widened and they shined with hope. “Ya mean it? You actually like me back?”

“Yes, I do.” There was no use in denying it at this point and if the other did like him back, there might be the chance Gundham had been hoping for, for the longest time.

Seeming to be overwhelmed by this development, just as Gundham was, Kazuichi smiled bashfully, while letting his fingers run along the blanket they shared to keep his mind collected. “If ya don't mind then, would you maybe like to go out some time?”

Feeling as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest from this overwhelming joy, Gundham nodded shyly, “I would like to.”

“Sweet!” Kazuichi cheered with happiness and finally relaxed against Gundham's body again, instead of awaiting the first change to flee. Looking at him with joy, he then carefully asked. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

While Gundham was still feeling shy about everything, he could not help the smile on his features. “I would not mind.”

Carefully turning more towards the other, Kazuichi then leaned up towards Gundham as they shared a soft kiss. The kiss was short and not more than a shy peck on the lips, as both had not kissed any other mortals before and thus had no experience to talk about, however it tasted like the sweetest treat and Gundham could imagine him easily getting addicted to the soft feel of Kazuichi's lips on his own.

 

Looking into each other's eyes, both smiled happily, before Kazuichi cuddled back against Gundham's mortal form, who pulled him close. After this it became mostly silent between them as they again watched the flames dance within their hearth. Ever so often they would hold quiet conversation and simply enjoy the closeness and the new path they shared with each other.

Slowly Gundham could feel his eyelids falling heavy. Looking tiredly to the side he saw that Kazuichi had also fallen asleep and was breathing steadily as he dreamed with a soft smile on his lips. Getting slightly more comfortable and pulling the other closer, Gundham then also closed his eyes as he gently fell asleep, dreaming about Kazuichi and himself being together.

 

***

 

When the next morning began, Gundham was the first to awake, with Kazuichi following shortly after as he was awoken from the other moving. The storm had subsided over the night and now the sun was shining outside and illuminated the mortal realm.

The couple were also able to notice that the electricity had returned, as their lamps were again shining after the two men had failed to turn the switches off again after the power-outage had hit them. Not that it mattered much.

 

Sitting themselves up after sleeping in an upright position, both men stretched their mortal forms to eliminate the stiffness they now suffered.

“Morning, Gundham.” Kazuichi yawned as he pushed his unruly hair out of his face.

“I also wish you a pleasant morning, Kazuichi.” Gundham then replied as they both shared a look. Without as much as saying anything, they both carefully leaned towards each other and shared a kiss in greeting, before getting up with a smile on their faces and getting prepared for the newest day, which was the first day of their new shared path as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the classic cuddling for warmth during a snowstorm ♥ Always a good relationship start x)


End file.
